1. Field
This application relates generally to data storage, and more specifically to a system, article of manufacture and method for an accelerated application-oriented dynamic data management middleware layer.
2. Related Art
An increasing number of applications utilize storage servers to store and retrieve information. These applications typically use a software component known as filesystems or drivers to operatively connect the application to the data stored in that storage server.